blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Intertwining Paths
Intertwining Paths is an event that takes place during the Civil Security arc. Prologue Promoter Rentaro Satomi is sent to investigate an area in Tokyo where Gastrea activity appears evident. Once he arrives, he is confronted by detective Tadashima, who questions his young appearance and denies him access into the building without showing him his license first. Rentaro, complying with his demand, retrieves his license, imminently and unpleasantly handing it to the man; the detective quickly handing it back after verifying his words. Heading into the building, Rentaro converses with Tadashima about the report sent by the first floor's tenant, related to the second floor's blood leak.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-8 As they approach the door where many of Tadashima's men await, they are informed of the two policemen that entered the room through the window before Civil Security arrived. Visibly angered, Tadashima confronts his men, but Rentaro appears behind him and orders him to step away, as he will handle the situation on his own. Nearing the entrance of the room, Rentaro grabs his Springfield XD and kicks the door down whilst thinking to himself that things have gotten rather serious.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-14 The Encounter Successfully entering the room after kicking the door down, Rentaro begins to investigate his surrounding; finding nothing. However, as he sighs in relief, a voice is heard from behind, quickly turning around to face a masked man and the policemen that entered the room prior to his arrival. Giggling, the masked man informs Rentaro that he is late, leading Rentaro to ponder if he is from Civil Security. He calmly begins to explain to Rentaro that he is indeed searching for the source of the infection, the Gastrea. However, he reveals that he is not in the same line of business, being the one who killed the two men behind him. Rentaro runs towards him and commences his assault. Howbeit, the masked individual proves to be stronger by easily overpowering him. Just then, the masked man receives a phone call. As he speaks on the phone, three policemen enter the room, only to end up getting shot by the man. Furious, Rentaro pick himself up and heads towards him once again.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-22 He manages to score a hit, but the masked man arises unharmed. Closing his phone, the masked man congratulates Rentaro for his splendid display of power. Moving towards the open window, he asks for Rentaro's name, which he reveals. When Rentaro questions his identity, the masked man solely informs him that he is the destroyer of the world, and that no one can stop him. Watching as the man jumps out the window, Rentaro shakes in fear.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-28 Aftermath Tadashima enters the room and shakes Rentaro back to reality, reminding him of the Gastrea they must kill. The two head out in search of the Gastrea, and eventually locate it after much searching. In the midst of confronting the Gastrea, Rentaro is joined by his Initiator, Enju Aihara; soon enough defeating the enemy rather rapidly.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-46 Sometime later, after returning to Tendo Civil Security Corporation and being informed by Kisara Tendo that the source has yet to be found,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 40-53 Rentaro and the latter are summoned by Seitenshi to a meeting at the Ministry of Defense.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 At the meeting, they converse about the Original Gastrea and the object presumed to be inside its belly. However, during the meeting, the masked man, revealing his name to be Kagetane Hiruko, appears and wreaks havoc within the room—declaring himself Civil Security's enemy and admitting that he is after the same object: the Legacy of the Seven Stars. Once the man and his daughter Kohina Hiruko leave, Seitenshi claims that they must obtain the Legacy of the Seven Stars before Kagetane does, as it could bring upon absolute destruction to the Tokyo Area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 7-39 Shortly thereafter, Kagetane encounters Rentaro once again in the middle of the night after the young Promoter leaves the hospital, proposing the latter a tempting offer.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 27-28 References Navigation Category:Event